Talk:Undine
I've seen a few claymores that we can't know for sure what type of claymore they are (offensive or defensive). Based on Undine's story it would make more since if she was defensive. Is there any part where we would know for sure what type she is? And if we can't know for sure should we leave it at unknown? Bramimond 13:25, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :The only definitive sigh to tell that a Claymore is defensive type is regeneration: offensive types cannot do that. However, if a warrior never regenerated on-screen, it doesn't mean that she is offensive... --Koveras Alvane 14:17, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Undine "leans" completely towards being an offensive type While we don't know what type Undine is for certain, she certainly "leans" much more towards being an offensive type. Info about the types: An offensive type Claymore is simply one whom cares more about killing their opponent then their own survival or life or "living to fight another day", and whom protects those they care about, indirectly, by trying to kill the one whom is attacking/threatened those that they care about. A Defensive type Claymore is simply one whom cares more about their own survival or life or "living to fight another day" than anything else, and whom will directly try to protect others by defensively protecting them (like by parrying, blocking, stopping attacks against those others). My reasoning/judgement: Due to feeling guilty over the death of her Claymore friend and her own weakness to save her friend, Undine has risked her humanity, by using high level of yoki in order to keep her muscles bulked up all the time (well, at least while she's in public and in battles). We see this similar bulking of muscles in Priscilla when she was passed 70% yoki release. This presents an issue with Undine however. Undine has bulked up muscles, yet even while her eyes are silver (less then 10% yoki release). The only explanation is that Undine is also a Half Awaken, and thus can now bulk her muscles up at less then 10% yoki, rather then the usual over 70% yoki needed to bulk up the muscles. I'm going off on a tangent (Undine being a Half Awaken theory, lol), sorry. Anyways, Undine has (offensive) bulked up muscles, uses two swords (offensive), desires to kill her opponents (offensive), protects her comrades by trying to kill the opponent (offensive), and risks her life, showing no desire to stay alive (offensive). All of these things point to her being an offensive type and not a defensive type. HegemonKhan 07:38, June 30, 2010 (UTC) That last paragraph is all true but it doesn't fit with the impression you get of her in her story. And we do know that you can not change weather your defensive or offensive. Also Irene does say she can make a new arm but it will just act as a normal human arm and would take months. http://www.1000manga.com/Claymore/38/23/ We can't be quite sure about the types of awakened beings, but we do know that many can regenerate although like the abyssal ones it seems unlikely that they were defensive. We could say that awakened beings can regenerate regardless of there type as a claymore but regald couldn't regenerate his arm while against Clare. My thoughts are all awakened beings can regenerate but offensive do it very slowly. Bramimond 16:02, June 30, 2010 (UTC)